Amor mutuo
by Yoliwyvern
Summary: eRuHaN. Hanji hace salidas nocturnas y siempre acaba observando el despacho de Erwin desde un tejado... Hanji x Erwin. Pequeña mención a Petra x Levi.


Hanji dejó por un momento el trabajo que llevaba todo el asunto de las investigaciones sobre los titanes para tomarse un descanso, cansada, se echa hacia atrás en la silla inclinándola y poniendo los pies encima de la mesa sin importarle lo que había encima.

Hanji_ooootro día más de trabajo sin ningún avance…, pero aun así me merezco un trabajando todo el dia_Dijo la sargento bostezando al final.

Hanji vio su equipo en un lado del despacho y por un momento pensó en ponerse la chaqueta, la capa con capucha y salir a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente.

Hanji_Porque no, hay una luna estupenda hoy._ Se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía.

La castaña no dudo y acto seguido se abrigo con la chaqueta y con su equipo puesto, abrió la ventana para salir por ella.

Hanji_Lo cierto es que hace un poco de fresco…pero me vendrá bien para congelar mi cerebro por unos minutos. Allá voy._ Dijo finalmente lanzándose mediante el cableado por los tejados.

El cielo estaba despejado y a pesar del frio que hacia merecía la pena salir a dar una vuelta para disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Hanji hacia piruetas por los aires mientras se quitaba la goma del pelo para dejar su melena libre subiéndose las gafas hacia arriba para hacer la función de diadema en su pelo.

Hanji_Asiiiii mejoooooooorrrrr yujuuuuuuuuuuuu_Gritaba mientras seguía dando vueltas. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se dirigió hacia su correspondiente dormitorio con su equipo pero…se paró un instante, ya que cerca vio una luz que a esas horas de la madrugada seguía encendida. La castaña se posó en el tejadillo de la casa que había en frente de la que lucía.

Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba porque conocía al hombre que habitaba ese cuarto y que seguía despierto a esas horas.

Agarrándose de las rodillas mientras permanecía sentada en el borde del tejadillo observo a aquel hombre.

Hanji_ Aun trabajando… es incluso peor que yo._decía en voz alta hablando consigo misma.

No era la primera vez que salía por la noche a despejarse y sin saber cómo siempre acaba en ese tejadillo…

Hanji_ Erwin…_Dijo ruborizándose ligeramente al saber porque su corazón le acababa llevando siempre al mismo lugar.

Para su sorpresa, unas manos se apoyaron en el tejado y una cabeza se asomó de repente desde la ventana más alta y próxima al tejadillo.

Hanji_AAAAHHHHHHHH¡_Grito la sargento por no esperarse aquello y estar tan concentrada observando a su comandante. Para su asombro se trataba de Petra, ella dormía en la habitación que había debajo de ese tejadillo.

Hanji_ Que susto me has dado.

Petra_ ¡tranquila!¡no quería asustarte! me sorprende que te asuste yo y no los titanes_ Le comentó la pelirroja sabiendo que Hanji no se asustaba con nada ni siquiera teniendo a los titanes a pocos metros.

Hanji_ Que haces despierta a estas horas_ Comento observando que Petra iba en pijama.

Petra_ eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo…¿Puedo hacerte compañía un poco Hanji?

Hanji_mmmmm está bien, aunque será poco, me iba a ir en breve.

Petra_ ¡Bien! entonces voy a por la chaqueta no tardo._ Dijo la pelirroja feliz porque tampoco podía dormir.

La muchacha pelirroja con la chaqueta puesta y su equipo por si tenía que usarlo, subió al tejado con ayuda de Hanji por su ventana sentándose a su lado.

Ambas se sonrieron y miraron hacia el cielo.

Petra_Es bonita verdad…

Hanji_¿eh?

Petra_La luna…que es bonita

Hanji_Si….

Petra_ esto…puedo hacerle una pregunta

Hanji_Claro…pero si te pasas, acabaras en el suelo sin tu equipo.

Petra_jajaja…espero que no…bueno…¿le sucede algo?

Hanji_Algo como que.

Petra_no se, más de una vez…sin quererlo de verdad…._Hablaba excesivamente nerviosa.

Hanji vio esos nervios enseguida y la cogió de la mano para tranquilizarla.

Hanji_ Tranquila, lo de tirarte al vacío era broma.

Petra_ Bueno, la he escuchado, muchas veces, hablando aquí arriba, lo siento…

A Hanji le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al saber que alguien conocía su habitual salida nocturna que acaba siempre contemplando al comandante. Para tratar de aparentar normalidad respondió tranquilamente.

Hanji_Ya veo…no te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de que yo este encima de tu habitación.

Hanji se maldecía por dentro…tan inteligente…y cometer ese fallo tan garrafal. Pero la científica en esos momentos no pensaba en nada, tan solo en Erwin y no podía pensar en que alguien la podría estar escuchando. Como persona inteligente que era quiso ver aquello como una ventaja y escuchar a Petra.

Hanji_ ¿Que…has escuchado exactamente?, puedes decírmelo.

Petra_ Pues…_La pelirroja bajo la cabeza por miedo a contarle todo mientras la miraba a los ojos y cerrando fuertemente estos últimos se armó de valor y le soltó todo a la castaña.

Petra_ Sé que sales a menudo por las noches y te oigo hablar del comandante Erwin… ¿le quieres verdad?_ dijo acelerada para soltarlo todo rápido y de una vez.

Hanji no se alteró por escuchar aquello porque era obvio que eso era lo que le contaría. Mirando a la ventana de Erwin que ya permanecía sin luz…Hanji quiso responder.

Hanji_ No quería…pero fue inevitable…

Petras_ No eres la única…

Hanji_ ¿Cómo?_ dijo con los ojos como platos, al parecer Petra también sentía algo por alguien y eso le hizo sentirse aliviada y más cómoda en aquella situación.

Petras_ Veras se trata de…

Hanji con la boca abierta, juntaba sus manos y esperaba contenta la respuesta de su compañera. La científica agarro las manos de la pelirroja y le hizo mirarla para darle confianza.

Hanji_ Tu sabes mi secreto, ahora dime el tuyo, quien es el afortunado mi pequeña flor pelirroja jajaja_ Dijo Hanji con un venazo de locura esperando con ansia una respuesta.

Petra_LEVI…

Hanji se quedó petrificada, pero en cierto modo algo se esperaba .Estaban mucho tiempo juntos y era una de las pocas mujeres con las que Levi tenia buen trato.

Hanji_ ¡ohhhhhhhh estupendo!

Petra_ Sargento, puedo preguntarte algo más.

Hanji_ Suéltalo mujer, no tengas miedo.

Petra_ Que le atrae del comandante.

La expresión de Hanji pasó a ser de locura y de felicidad a dulzura y tristeza.

Hanji_ Todo…es un hombre bondadoso, valiente, responsable y trabajador…

Petra_...

Hanji_ y….muy sexy¡

Petra_ jajajajaja

Hanji_ Bueeeno y tú que viste en Levi.

Petra_bu…bueno…le admiro mucho y…esa admiración cada vez ha ido a mas, estoy orgullosa de estar en su equipo y…siento un alivio en poder contárselo a alguien…Al escucharla por las noches, sentía que no era la única que entre tanta responsabilidad y muerte había sacado un poco de amor…

Hanji_ No te avergüences Petra, sentir amor no es malo…es…inevitable…..aunque sabemos lo que puede suceder en cualquier momento…

Petras_ Si…soy consciente de que podría perderle…pero sé que es un hombre fuerte y rápido…

Hanji_ El… ¿lo sabe?

Petra_ Sabe que lo aprecio mucho pero no sé si el querrá saber más…y…¿Erwin?

Hanji_ no…

Entre las dos se produjo un silencio triste y ambas bajaron sus cabezas. El viento soplaba y sus cabellos se mecían haciendo el silencio más duradero hasta que Hanji comenzó a hablar. La castaña apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Petra y esta la miro con unos enormes ojos brillantes propios de una persona enamorada.

Hanji_ Tenemos que decirlo Petra, puede que nos arrepintamos cuando sea demasiado tarde. Prométeme que se lo dirás y yo lo hare también.

Petra la miro por unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

Petra_¡Si! lo haremos, muchas gracias Hanji, eres una amiga y una mujer estupenda, siento un alivio enorme en poder contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que segura de que le gustas al comandante.

Hanji_...y….que te hace pensar eso…

Petra_El está muy solo Hanji, por lo menos desde fuera yo lo veo así, necesita cariño, trabaja demasiado yo lo sé porque le veo desde aquí e incluso…alguna vez le vi tirar documentos del escritorio en forma de rabia…tu eres la mujer más cercana a él y confía plenamente en ti, a lo mejor él tampoco sabe decirlo…Por cierto, se me olvidaba…he visto como muchas veces saca una foto del cajón y la mira unos instantes…parece que se tranquiliza…

Hanji escucho a su amiga pelirroja durante todo el tiempo y sintió un escalofrío que le subió por toda su columna. Era verdad que Erwin solo se dedicaba al trabajo y que nadie se dirigía a él para hablar sobre otras cosas más agradables. Siempre era bombardeado a misiones, a trabajo y más trabajo…a solicitar su presencia una y otra vez sin importarle a nadie como persona…todo eso hizo que Hanji tomara una decisión que confeso a la pelirroja.

Hanji_Sabes Petra…mañana entrare por esa ventana y le diré todo lo que siento…quiero hacerlo…

Petra_ Así se hace

Hanji_ Deberías de hacer lo mismo.

La pelirroja se quedó estática pensando en que ella no tenía ese valor que la castaña si tenía.

Petra_ yo…quiero escribirle una carta.

Hanji_ ¿Una carta? Díselo en persona.

Petra_ lo he intentado, soy incapaz, no veo que sea un hombre listo para mantener una relación en una situación así. Me trata como una soldado más…

Hanji_ vamos…sabes que tú también eres su única mujer de confianza_ Le sonrió la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja se comenzó a reír y poco después comenzó a tener demasiado frio…

Petra_Bueno Hanji…creo que me voy a ir mañana será un nuevo día del que quiero disfrutar. Nunca sabremos si será el ultimo.

Hanji_No digas eso…tienes una larga vida por delante y todo saldrá bien con quien tú ya sabes…sabrás el momento oportuno para contárselo estoy segura_ Acabo la castaña ayudando a Petra a levantarse y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Petra_ Gracias…eres una buena chica…buena suerte.

Hanji_ Tu sí que eres una buena chica pelirrojita_ Dijo Hanji acariciándole la cabeza por detrás a modo de consuelo y con una sonrisa dulce.

Petra_Nos vemos mañana.

Hanji_Claro nos veremos por aquí.Adioooooosss_Dijo saliendo derecha a su dormitorio.

Hanji estaba contenta al igual que Petra de poder haberlo hablado con alguien y pudo dormir esa noche mucho mejor. Había tomado una decisión, se lo diría.

A la noche siguiente, Hanji veía que poco a poco las luces se iban apagando, se acercaba la hora de ir a confesarle a Erwin lo que sentía por él. Tenía una serie de documentos que miraba pero no les prestaba atención porque su cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

Hanji se pudo dar cuenta como aquellos pensamientos estaban interfiriendo en su trabajo. Tenía que poner solución a aquellas dudas…sabía que era peligroso… siempre que Erwin salía fuera de los muros y ella no iba con el sentía que se moría si le ocurriera algo, sentiría pena por todos, pero en especial sentiría pena por su comandante. Es, cuando ella se fue dando cuenta poco a poco de cómo se iba forjando un sentimiento más intenso hacia él.

Armada de valor decidió salir como en la noche anterior por la ventana, su cuerpo temblaba y mientras volaba con su equipo por los tejados se sonrojaba pensando en un beso apasionado con él. Lo peor de todo es que Erwin producía en Hanji un ardor entre sus muslos que ella sola se calmaba día tras día…en su despacho, en su cuarto de baño, en su cama…pero lo que ella quería era que el aliviara ese calor, sentirle dentro, dormir pegada a él como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo escuchando sus latidos todas las noches.

No tenía nada que perder…o si…tenía el miedo de que al saber que ella le quería recibiera una negativa y para colmo la retirara de su entorno para evitar problemas...aquello la destrozaría…pero, lo cierto es que aquellos pensamientos la estaban destrozando también y necesitaba a toda costa saber si estaba siendo en vano aquel sufrimiento. Cuando quiso darse cuenta…ya estaba en el tejadillo.

Volvió a colocarse sentada agarrándose las piernas y apoyando su cabeza sobre las rodillas mientras miraba como Erwin permanecía sentado en su despacho dando la espalda como siempre a su ventana, cosa que ella agradecía para poder observarle sin que se diera cuenta.

Asombrada vio como Erwin saco una foto de su primer cajón de la mesa y se puso a observarlo. Hanji intrigada decidió acercarse a su ventana colgándose del tejado mediante el cableado para descender justo a sus ventanales pero…antes de eso, una dulce voz le dijo algo desde el tejadillo.

Petra_ Suerte…

Hanji sonrió sin mirar a la ventana antes de salir hacia el tejado que llevaba al despacho del comandante…

Hanji_ muchas gracias pelirroja_ Hablo Hanji en voz baja.

Por fin se encontraba allí, delante del cristal de la ventana y no pudo ver la fotografía porque él estaba en medio, por suerte, dejo la fotografía en la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño encerrándose en él. Hanji del susto porque pudo haberla visto se colocó en un lateral de la ventana para esconderse y acto seguido se asomó para ver la fotografía.

Una fuente de sentimientos emergió de su interior al ver como en la fotografía aparecían ellos dos con Levi y otros de fondo. Ellos estaban en primer plano y Hanji sonreía a la cámara agarrada de su brazo, los dos cada uno sobre su caballo tras la llegada de una misión. Se acordaba de aquel día, pero no supo hasta ver aquella foto que Erwin la estaba mirando y le sonreía ligeramente.

Hanji se acercó mas a la ventana y no estaba cerrada así que de la emoción entro al despacho sin importarle si le veía…quería darle una grata sorpresa. Cogió la fotografía y la miro más de cerca, se la llevó al pecho con unos ojos brillantes, húmedos y con la sensación de que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Hanji pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha abrirse, parecía que iba a tardar en salir así que decidió observar su despacho.

Todo estaba ordenado, limpio…su capa con capucha verde colgaba de una silla y pudo sentir con solo acercarse su aroma, ese aroma a hombre, a esa colonia que solo él se echaba y que olía tan bien, ese aroma que solo hacía que las hormonas de Hanji floreciesen como flores en primavera.

La chica se sentó en su cama, vio desde ella como la puerta del baño que tenía en frente permanecía entreabierta y como vapores emergían del cuarto. Hanji se sintió más curiosa que nunca y decidió acercarse al cuarto de baño despacio.

Hanji(pensamiento)_pero que estoy haciendo…bueno sé que le importo, no pasa nada porque mire un poco, mientras no se dé cuenta…_Pensó pícaramente mientras andaba de puntillas y con el reflejo blanco en sus gafas que le hacía tener un aspecto temible.

Cuando por fin pudo acercarse a esa pequeña apertura de la puerta…lo que Hanji pensaba que vería y que quería ver era lo que vio. La ducha era de cristal como la de todos los cuartos, la de ella también era así, pudo ver a su comandante de espaldas duchándose y enjabonándose su pelo rubio. Hanji maldijo al vapor por no dejarle ver todo lo que quería ver pero su enorme y musculosa silueta se apreciaba bien.

Hanji(pensamiento)_ooo dios mío…_pensó ruborizándose en extremo. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria y tuvo la necesidad de llevarse la mano a un pecho mientras observaba aquellas escenas que no olvidaría nunca.

Hanji(pensamiento)_Como me gustaría estar ahí dentro…oohhh Erwin…no puedo evitar sentir este calor.

El comandante por fin acabo su ducha y se dispuso a salir. Hanji le miraba boquiabierta, pudo ver como recogía una toalla blanca del toallero que tenía justamente al lado y como se la ato a la cintura. La mujer estaba totalmente húmeda y el vapor que salía del baño le pegaba el flequillo a la cara. Ella no pudo evitar llevarse la mano por dentro del pantalón para acariciar su carne inflamada sobre la fina tela de algodón.

Erwin se fue directo al espejo para afeitarse. Se detuvo un momento ante el espejo observando que no se veía su rostro porque estaba todo empañado. Con el dedo índice escribió un nombre sobre el espejo.

El corazón de Hanji casi se salía por el pecho al ver que era su nombre el que estaba allí escrito, se quedó tan asombrada que corto la masturbación y se dirigió a la cama de nuevo a esperar a que saliera.

Mientras en el baño, Erwin borro el nombre para poder verse y comenzó a afeitarse.

Hanji(pensamiento)_Me quiere…estaba pensando en mi…que ganas tengo de que salga para expresar todo lo que siento_ pensó la castaña mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho para escuchar sus acelerados latidos mientras sonreía de forma ligera y cerraba los ojos.

Erwin tenía la ropa fuera y salió del baño con la toalla enroscada en la cintura, para su asombro, Hanji estaba sentada en su cama con el rostro hacia abajo.

Erwin_¡HANJI QUE HACES AQUÍ!_ dijo Erwin ruborizándose por la situación.

Hanji antes de levantar la mirada sintió un último puñetazo de su corazón y después miro a su comandante. el rubio pudo observar a Hanji ruborizada, con el flequillo húmedo pegado a su cara, con unos botones desabrochados de la camisa y con las piernas cruzadas…

La castaña se levantó y se fue acercando a él, su cuerpo permanecía húmedo y la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba sus músculos haciendo que el calor de la entrepierna de Hanji aumentara considerablemente. La mujer según se acercaba al rubio se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre su mesa del despacho, se quitó la goma del pelo agitando la cabeza para soltar toda su melena y se quitó los arneses del equipo. Notaba su piel encendida, le ardía, le deseaba desde hace tiempo y por fin le tenía delante suya de la mejor manera que le podía haber tenido incluso en sus mejores sueños.

Hanji_ Erwin…_Solo le nombro mientras se dirigió hacia el de forma seductora.

Erwin no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensaba mucho en Hanji, confiaba mucho en ella y la apreciaba mucho , tanto que no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Quería que no le pasara nada y protegerla, cuando le daban venazos locos y hacia cosas arriesgadas el mantenía el rostro sereno pero por dentro cruzaba los dedos para que dejara de hacer tonterías…no soportaría verla morir, no a ella.

Erwin_ Hanji…para que has venido…_pregunto de forma estúpida Erwin al ver como cada vez la tenía más cerca.

Hanji_ Queria hablar contigo sobre algo pero…tu solo me has respondido a la pregunta…vi la foto Erwin, la del escritorio.

Erwin sonrió ligeramente y fue a recogerla del escritorio.

Erwin_ Te acuerdas de ese día…vinimos sin ninguna respuesta, murió mucha gente y sin embargo tu hiciste que no me hundiera. Eres muy alegre y estas muy loca pero…eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

Hanji se acercó mientras hablaba y le quito el retrato de las manos dejándolo en la mesa boca abajo.

Hanji_ No mires más el retrato, me tienes aquí. Erwin, llevo muchas noches deseando entrar por esa ventana y por fin me he decidido, porque no me lo dijiste…si no hubiera entrado nunca hubiese sabido que me querías._ Le interrogo la castaña acariciándole la cara suave y recién afeitada.

Erwin cerró los ojos ante el tacto y agarrando su mano la beso. Acto seguido la miro a los ojos con esa mirada helada que paralizaba la sangre de Hanji y comenzó confesarle.

Erwin_Hanji…no quería decírtelo porque…pensé que podría perjudicar las misiones, pensé que podía empeorar tus investigaciones…nunca sabremos donde está el final de cada uno y mueren muchos cada día o cada semana…No quería unirme más a ti por eso.

Hanji_Erwin…yo no he podido ni dormir pensando en ti, no sabes la de veces que he soñado contigo, que te he querido conmigo…y ahora al saber que es mutuo me siento la mujer más completa del mundo_ se sinceró mientras se pegó a él y apoyo sus manos en su húmedo pecho.

Erwin_Hanji….._Erwin le agarro por la cintura y la pego contra él. La chica pudo notar su dureza entre las piernas y su calor corporal abrasándola. El agua ya estaba prácticamente seca por el calor de su cuerpo…olía tan bien…estaba tan guapo…Hanji no sabía ni cómo actuar, era el mejor momento de su vida.

Hanji_Voy a besarte comandante…_Hanji se enrosco en su cuerpo y vio como Erwin dejo que actuara sin ningún problema. Ella fundió sus labios con los suyos mientras él le fue quitando su camisa amarilla dejándola solo con el sujetador. Hanji tenía un monísimos conjunto de ropa interior de color chocolate con los bordes de encaje muy sexy.

Erwin rompió el beso y le agarro por la cintura cogiéndole de las piernas como una princesa. Ella no pudo evitar sujetarse con los brazos enroscados a su cuello y no quito la mirada de el ni un solo instante.

El comandante la tumbo boca arriba viendo como le miraba con lujuria y deseo desde abajo, el no pudo evitar sentir como su miembro se convertía de blando a férreo mientras cada vez rozaba más con su toalla. El comenzó a quitar las botas de la castaña y rápidamente le desabrocho los pantalones para bajárselos completamente y dejar ver su completo y bello conjunto de ropa interior que tanto le favorecía.

Erwin_Eres preciosa_ Dijo mientras se fue tumbando encima de ella hasta tenerla debajo de su enorme cuerpo como en una prisión de la que ella no querría escaparse nunca.

La castaña quiso retirar la dichosa toalla de un solo movimiento para poder tenerlo al cien por cien como dios le trajo al mundo. El se tumbó sobre ella aplastándola con su cuerpo y comenzando una fricción de su miembro contra las suaves y totalmente húmedas bragas de Hanji.

La mujer notaba su potente miembro rozarse contra sus bragas las cuales se le quedaban pegadas de lo húmeda que estaba gracias a que se había estado mastrubando observándolo.

Hanji_ Erwin….no pares….Erwin….aahhh_ decía arqueando la espalda y mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza.

Hanji bajo su rostro con las dos manos y acerco su boca a su oído susurrándole.

Hanji_Te deseo Erwin…hazme tuya…

El rubio no pudo evitar besarla con una pasión desenfrenada, apretándola contra el como si no hubiera mañana metiendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su ser y sin frenar la fricción que tanto les estaba calentando.

Erwin dejo la fricción por un momento para acabar de desnudarla. Le desabrocho el sujetador con la boca mientras ella le acariciaba su pelo dorado despeinándolo por completo. El comandante bajo más abajo besando su tripa hasta bajar a sus braguitas marrones. Ella levanto el trasero de la cama para que le quitara las bragas y así lo hizo, lentamente… sus fluidos hicieron de puente desde su vagina hasta que se rompieron cuando Erwin separo sus bragas de la carne lo suficientemente lejos.

Aquello le excito en exceso y la miro con unos ojos azules que le suplicaban que le dejara entrar. Ella con un excesivo rubor de mejillas abrió sus piernas y con una mano se abrió sus labios inferiores mientras con la otra se mordía ligeramente su dedo índice.

Hanji_Vamos cariño…eres más que bienvenido_ Dijo con travesura y con deseo a la vez sin poder dejar de mirar toda su espectacular anatomía.

Erwin no lo dudó un instante y se introdujo dentro de ella haciéndola sacar un gemido que a la vez reflejaba una sonrisa que se resumía en un "por fin".

El rubio comenzó a hacer unos vaivenes lentos, sacándola hacia fuera prácticamente y metiéndola con intensidad mientras ellas gemía cada vez que la introducía. Sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros.

Hanji_ Comandante…no pares…que bien se siente….me encanta ahhhh.

Aquello solo hacia enloquecer a Erwin que solo podía endurecerse aún más cada vez que decía su nombre.

Agarrándose a dos maderas del cabecero de la cama comenzó a hacer los vaivenes más fuertes y rápidos.

Erwin sentía la facilidad con la que podía entrar y salir, Hanji estaba totalmente lubricada y aquello hacia que se escucharan sonidos vaginales bastante excitantes.

Erwin_ Hanji…..me aprietas mucho…si sigues…._Las paredes musculosas de Hanji apretaban su miembro cada vez más fuerte lo cual le indicaba que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

Hanji_aahhh…déjame a mi….ahh…._Entre gemidos Hanji le pidió ser ella la dominante y el comandante sin salir de ella se dio la vuelta con ella abrazada para poder estar debajo.

Hanji comenzó a agarrarse los pechos con firmeza y a cabalgar con más fuerza sobre él. Mientras el sujetaba sus caderas y escuchaba los sonidos que hacia su miembro al entrar en ella, eso, con sus gemidos, estaban a punto de volverlo loco.

Hanji_Erwin….Erwin Smith….voy a…voy a….._la mujer se apoyó en su pecho y realizando fuertes movimientos de cadera acabo corriéndose sobre el apretando sus músculos vaginales con sus correspondientes contracciones.

Erwin estaba sumido en la locura al tener su miembro tan estrujado.

Erwin_Hanji…déjame acabar o me volveré loco._Hanji sonrió y colocándose a cuatro patas boca abajo exhibió su vagina llena de fluidos y lista para que su comandante acabara en ella.

Erwin la cogió del trasero y comenzó a follarla con fuerza, notaba como sus testículos la golpeaban y ella solo podía agarrarse con fuerza a las sabanas mientras veía como gotas de sudor caían en ellas.

Erwin_Hanji….no aguanto más.

Hanji_Hazlo dentro…

Erwin_¿Seguro?

HanjI_Si vamos…sigue….

Erwin le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara mientras se corría dentro de ella volviéndola a tener boca arriba y realizando unas ultimas y fuertes estocadas para dejar hasta la última gota dentro de ella.

Los gemidos de Erwin fueron lo mejor que había escuchado ella en su vida, la excito tanto que si no hubiera sido porque su ultimo orgasmo fue hace poco tiempo se hubiera corrido otra vez.

El cayó sobre ella con respiración agitada, metiendo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Hanji mientras ella se relajaba escuchando su respiración tan cerca.

Hanji_Erwin…te quiero…quiero besos tuyos hasta que muera.

Erwin_Los tendrás, no me separare de ti_ Dijo besándola de nuevo

El la abrazo acurrucándosela como si fuera un peluche y ella estaba encantada de eso, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, él se quedó primero y ella pudo contemplar unos instantes antes de caer que estaba en la cama con un bello ángel.

Al día siguiente, Erwin se levantó y al mirar a su lado Hanji no estaba, en su lado había una nota que leyó:

_Me encanta ver como duermes, eres un ángel, te quiero… nos vemos abajo._

Erwin sonrió y acto seguido comenzó a vestirse para reunirse con todos abajo y hablar de las próximas expediciones.

Todos esperaban al comandante en la sala de reuniones. Por fin abrió la puerta y allí todos le estaban esperando.

Levi_ Oye Erwin, tardaste demasiado.

Erwin_ Anoche trabaje duro_ dijo mientras paso al lado de Hanji y se sentó en su asiento.

Hanji se ruborizo al escuchar aquello y por fin lo miro. Estaba claro que ese uniforme estaba hecho para él, con ese peinado tan sexy, engominado y con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba.

Cuando por fin acabo la reunión todos se fueron yendo y Hanji vio como Levi se quedó hablando con él unos instantes. Ella espero a Levi para marcharse pero Erwin hablo.

Erwin_ Sargento Hanji espera un momento tengo que decirte algo, los demás podéis iros.

Hanji_Si claro.

En cuanto Levi cerró la puerta Erwin agarro a Hanji y le asesto un profundo beso.

Erwin_ Dejare mi ventana abierta siempre cariño.

Hanji ruborizada le agarró del cuello de la camisa y volvió a besarlo con intensidad. Erwin la separo y quiso confesarlo algo.

Erwin_Sabes…Levi creo que ha estado con una mujer.

Hanji_¿A si?_Pregunto acordándose de Petra.

Hanji_ Como lo sabes…

Erwin_ Tenia una marca en el cuello peculiar y… le he notado distinto, tal vez él también ha tenido la suerte de encontrar un poco de amor en estos momentos tan dramáticos…_le dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón de pelo que llevaba suelto a los lados de la cara. Ella se acordó de Petra y sonrió en su interior, estaba claro que ella también se decidió aquella noche…

Hanji_ Erwin, me tienes para lo que quieras.

Erwin_ Gracias…me alegra saber eso…

Los dos se volvieron a dar un profundo beso para después poder volver a realizar sus trabajos con normalidad. Estaba claro que como aquella noche habría muchas más a partir de aquel día.


End file.
